When the Raven Flys
by MarieRose
Summary: What happens when a young girl from the states ends up in Japan and then gets thrown back 500 years! Who is this girl what dose she have to do with Kagome and what does she have in common with InuYasha?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight Glinented off the leaves of the trees and stone. Kagome walked home after school her books heavy in her bag her thoughts heavy in her mind. She was thinking about the new student in her class. Her name was Sky Raven this girl was from America. Sky Raven had midnight hair and the most unsettling icey blue eyes. They were the kind of eyes that froze you with on look. Her face had a untouched look about it.

Not only was this girl new to kagome's class but she was also living with here at this time. How am I going to keep her and my friends from the feudal area apart. What was Mom thinking The thoughts kept rolling around in her head one on top of another. In the house Kagome and her Mom were in the kitchen talking about Raven " Mom, I don't get it why would you want to take this girl in?" Kagome asked as she wiped the dishes off. "Honey, she has no family no one to go to. We have to help her." Her Mom said as she shook her head.

"Why would she want to come to Japan though, she lived in the U.S.?" Kagome asked with a frown, she glanced at the clock " Oh No, I got to go Mom I going to be late and then HE's going g to be mad at me again" Her Mom turned to her with a huge and a laugh " Ok, Dear you go on!"

Neither had noticed the figure outside the kitchen door. Leaned against the wall with her hair hanging in her face concealing her exspestion was Raven. Fine! they don't want me here I didn't want to be here anyway!A muleish look came over her face to replace the on of hurt she would never admit to. I'll just leave it's not like I have never left a place before It was just that this one had come to fell a bit like a home. Raven snuck up the stairs to the guest bedroom to grab her bag. That bag was the only position she had in the world. Again she crept down the stairs.Then Raven ran to the woods by the shrine with the well. When she saw Kagome walk in to the shrine what in the hades is that fool girl doing now?Raven asked herself. Not that I care at all She corrected herself. Raven opened the door and stepped inside Where . . . . .? There was faint light from in side the well when she looked in there was some thing glowing at the bottom. Raven jumped in to investigate. Only she didn't hit the bottom as planed but kept on falling.


	2. Meeting Across Time

Disclaimer: I do not own, Have never owned and probably will never be rich enough to own any thing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The Meeting Across Time

When her head had finally stopped spinning and her stomach settled. Raven looked around Iam never going to do that again! She thought shaking her head. Raven started up out of the well, she peeked her head over the top and what she saw shocked her. Kagome was yelling at a young man with hair black as a ravens wing dressed in an outfit of red and what looked like antique sword at his side. Off to the side of those too was another young man with short black hair pulled into a small pony tail at the back of his head, he was dressed in a purple outfit, on his hand was some sort of neckless. The young woman at his side had her long black hair spilling down her back she was wearing a pink and white thing that looked like someone had mixed a robe and a dress. On her back was what looked like a huge boomerang. What was the most disturbing was the two tailed cat in her arms, or in till Raven saw that the little boy by her side had a tail and the feet of some type of animal. After that the old lady with an eye patch, red pants and a white shirt noticed Raven just as Raven noticed her.

"Who have ye brought with ye child?" the old lady asked in a kind voice.

"Huh?" Kagome paused to look in the direction the old lady pointed out "What?...How?"

"Oh, this is just what we need another distraction! As if you running back to your own time ever 2 seconds wasn't enough!!" the man with long black hair continued to rant and rave but no one paid him much mind.

" How did you get here!" Kagome yelled at Raven " I bet you stole a jewel shard from my back pack!"

While all of the yelling was going on the rest of the people who were there gathered around to look at this new comer. They all noticed the merest flicker of hurt cross her face before it went glasses smooth like a dolls, that look was enough to shut everyone up even the man with the long hair. Only Kagome didn't see the transformation she was to busy heaping blame and imagined wrongs upon the shoulders of this new girl.

" Kagome" Raven said in a voice that was devoid of any emotion at all " I stole nothing from you."

"Aw, Come on! How did you get though the well if you did not have a shard! Well out with it!"

" I do not have any thing of yours" That same emotionless voice drifted around them.

"Maybe it in her bag" the small boys suggested

Raven's hands tightened unconsciously on her bag clutching it closer. " Again I didn't take your jewel shard. Look and see for yourself."

Kagome looks from Raven to her own bag and back again " Alright I will but you had better have an apology ready when I come back !"

The little boy ran over to her bag with her as she pulled out the jewel shards right where she had always kept them "Uh, Kagome it looks to me like they are all there?" the little boy said.

"Uh, huh, yeah, your right Shippo they are all there" Kagoma siad as her face began to turn a brilliant shade of red. "Um Raven" She began as she walked back over to where the girl was standing .

Before she could stumble through an apology how ever Raven broke in " Its alright Kagome, No problem this dirty little foreigner their will just give back all she stole from you"

Raven dug into her small bag and pulled out a small brown paper bag with the super markets where Kagome's mom like to shop name across it. Raven placed it one the ground by Kagomes feet "I'll just leave it there wouldn't want to get any thing i might be carrying on you"

Then she turned and headed toward the trees. "Raven wait you can't stay out their it dangerous!" Kagome said trying desperately to back pedal out of the mess she made with her big mouth and jealousy.

Raven let out a hideous laugh " Kagome I have lived in places that make these woods look like some thing out of a daycare!" with that she turned and walked on into the woods.

"Oh, no, oh no," Kagome moaned over and over as she sat heavily on the ground. The other girl who had been silent through the whole thing came over. Kagome looked up " Oh Sango what am I going to do I think I just did a very bad thing"

" Well first of all what's in the bag Kagome?" Sango asked

Kagome reached for it and unrolled the top after she reached her hand in the bag she gave a hiccupping sob that had the others drawing closer. One by one she placed the items one the ground, a brush, comb, small mirror, two changes of clothes and a picture frame with Kagome's family in it all around the frame in cheerful colors said Welcome To The Family.

"What are all those things Kagome?" the young man with the pony tail asked

Kagome sighed " This is all the stuff my Mom bought Raven when she came to live with us."

Keada looked out at the forest "Children lets all go back to my hut a storm is fast approaching. Kagome can explain all there." with one last look in direction Raven had disappeared they fallowed Keada back to the hut.

The man with long black hair still stood looking out where the girl had gone. There was some thing familiar about the way she acted he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. "InuYasha! Are you coming?"

" Feh! Yeah!" He turned to look one last time at the spot where the girl had vanished.

Later

They all sat gathered around the fire Keada had built in the center of the room, waiting for Kagome to begin

" Remember that time last week I had to go home" she looked around. They all nodded "Well my Mom told me that we would be having some changes. That was when I found out that Raven would be living with us" she took a deep breath then hung her head "I'll be the first to admit that I was not very nice at all to her. I didn't want any one new coming into my family let alone anyone from another country. I had no idea what to say to her, she was all was so quiet and always kept to herself, even at school. But Mom wanted me to try" again she looked up but this time the only one still looking at her was InuYasha.

"Well I guess you all can probably figure out how thing went from there." she said softly

The silence in the small hut was deafening. Mirko sighed " Well I guess we had better go and fined her before anything happens and Kagome has to explain to the Mother why there is no more girl to try and get along with."

They filed slowly out of the hut into the night.

None noticed the pair of eyes fallowing them from the trees.

Rerviews are welcome.!!!!!!!!


	3. Battle of Song Birds And Ravens

Chapter 3

Battle Of Song Bird And Ravens

When morning came with it the changes of Inuyasha. The group was breaking camp when a figure walked out of the woods. Everyone but Inuyasha assumed a battle ready stance as the familiar form of Kikyo became apparent.

"What do you want Kikyo" Inuyasha asked. As he talked to her, Kagome and Sango flanked his sides as Moriko and Shippo brought up the rear, Kirara stood ready by Sango.

"Want do I want"Kikyo said almost to her self " Isn't that most harsh for one you claimed to love? Well, since you asked what I want is what I have always wanted . . . You . . Dead."

From behind the friends came the sound of leaves churching softly under foot. There attention was divided between Kikyo in front and the new threat behind them. There stood a young girl, her violet hair floated softly in the breeze, her green eyes held the innocense of a child in her heart shaped face. The wind played with her baby blue and silver kimo. On the feet the had so daintily picked there way across the forest were slippers of matching silver. In one hand she held a small leather pouch in the other a rare and beautiful song bird.

"Hello, I am Kianna." the voice drifted in the playful like the tinkling of bells " Will you play with me?" not waiting for an answer Kianna brought the Song Bird to her shoulder then sprinkled a pinch of glittering silver dust onto its wings. Then she placed the pouch in her sash the Song Bird fluttered gracefully down to her hand Kianna whispered something to it slowly and with the movements of a dancer she tossed the Song Bird into the air " Ok, Lets play"

Everyone watched as the Song Bird flew in a crescent moon around the friends. As it flew the dust shown ad it settled on everything except Inuyasha. "Now then I think we shall finish this Inuyasha." As they faced Kikyo again they found their movements were slow as if the moved though a bog, the only one unaffected was Inuyasha. " How do you like Kianna's Slow Freeze Song Bird? It slowly freezes it victim so that it may still hear see and feel just not move." She looked toward Kagome " I thought this a fitting punishment for one as insolent as you."

"Kikyo, NO ! You don't want to do this." Inuyasha yelled as he rushed towards her.

"Oh, Inuyahsa I do believe me I do." as she fired an enchanted arrow. A shocked then pained look ran across her cold face. Kikyo's arrow had flown wide allowing Inuyasha to doge it easily. He stood frozen where he landed staring at the arrow that was sticking out of Kikyo's chest. Slowly as she began to crumble the pained look on her face was replaced by one of peace

"Thank you" she whispered into the wind with her last breath as she crumbled back to the earth and clay from which she was made. After Kikyo had turned to dust thus breaking the spell on the friends they noticed the person standing about 50 yards away from were Kikyo had once stood was the girl with midnight hair and blue ice for eyes. Holding a bow that was almost a tall as she was with an arrow already notched and 5 more in the ground ready at hand.

" Alright I don't know what or who you are but I do know that things like you die just as easliy from an arrow just like everything else." Raven aimed her arrow at Inuyasha. They were distracted from their stand off by Kianna's silvery voice " Kikyo didn't want to play any more? Oh Well we can still play" she reached in to her sash and drew out a fan, opening it with a flick of her wrist. Slowly she lifted it to opposite shoulder. The Song Bird began to sing Kianna slashed down with her fan. The magic congenered by the Song Bird combined with the fans attack. The attack caught them all unawares it slipped through to slice Iunyasha from shoulder to hip. He fell to his knees under the unexpected assault, almost instantly he was back on his feet but before he could draw his sward from it sheath another attack slashed at his forming a large X on his torso. Again and again this happened until he hit his knees and could not regain his feet. A yell rent the air distracting Kianna "This is just pathetic."

Raven quietly said "Why don't you pick one some one who has all there wits about them!"

Kianna nodded "Alright lets play." her silver voice drifted out across the clearing. Just then while Kianna was distracted Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was almost unconscious.

Raven ran across the clearing at Kianna "First things first." she muttered to her self. As she ran she raised her bow and shot the Song Bird in mid song " I don't know about anyone else but that was annoying!" As Kianna screamed about her bird Raven dropped her now useless bow and reached for one of the many homemade knives stashed on her person.

" Oh Shut up." Raven snarled as she hurled her knife to land with a satisfying thunk in Kiannas left shoulder. Raven slid under Kiannas feet slicing open her tendons in Kiannas legs.

Raven rolled free of the fallen demon girl her bloody knife in hand. She looked toward the other people in the clearing. They were rushing frantically try to stop the blood from flowing out of the one lying on the ground. "Tell me why won't the bleeding stop?" she said softly onec agian looking towared the one on the ground. " K-K-Kikkyo made sure that if she died my attakes would finish the one with white hair too." Kianna Stuttered from the pain in her legs and the fear in her heart. Raven crouched down to look her in the face " Kikkyo being the one who I disinagreated. Now tell me what did she do to the attack?"

"I d-d-don't k-know."the lie was as visible as the fear in her eyes. Quick as a lighting strike Raven slashed the tendon in Kiannas right arm. Her scream drew the attention of the monk from where they were work to save Inuyasha. He ran over to the girls after seeing the blood and knife "What are you doing to her!" He yelled at Raven who at having failed once again at getting a truethful aswaer from the girl had slash the other arm. " Me?"Raven looked up at the horrified monk "I am getting the answers I seek." She looked back down at the pain racked demon "Once more I ask you what did she do ," Raven gave her a bored look "Don't lie to me again my patience runs thin." Kianna shook her head "I don't know" she cried

Raven sighed "Right bored now." she reached out and grabbed the girls ruined arm and preceded to cut small strips of flesh from her arm.

The screams echoed through the forest, to the wolf demon running with his pack. Koga stopped and sniffed the air " I'll be back" He took of running toward them.

"Stop this maddness!" Morko yell at the girl who was skinning the demon with such skill.

Raven looked up from her work " Your right this has bored me even more." She reached up and took a fist full of violet hair "Such nice hair just think how it will look hanging from my belt as a reminder to all who dare lie to me." as she spoke the knife was raised to Kiannas scalp

"No, No, I'll tell you, I'll tell you"she whimpered " A spell, It was a spell"

"Ah, progress at last. How to remove it." when she had retrieved her answers she walked over to the wounded man and the two girls. She looked to Kagome "Do you have any alcohol?"

Kagome look up at her " Y-yes i-in m-my bag." Raven strode over to Kagomes bag and dug until she found it. When she returned she was mumbling about caring around useless junk. Raven looked at the wounds " Well here goes." she dumped half the bottle on his chest. Inuyasha arched his back with a scream, quickly Raven Flipped him over and did the same to his back.

By now Inuyasha had passes out again with only the occasional whimper. Kagome was pale as was Sango " You shouldn't have done that demons are very sensitive that much alcohol had to be terrible for him!" Raven gave her a blank look " Quit your whining he isn't feeling it anymore and he will live, now that the spells broke." with that she turned and walked back to the mangled demon girl " Do you want me to make it quit hurting?" The girl nodded her head as she sobbed

" No, you have to say it." Raven look at her. Kianna swallowed "P-Please . . .make it . . . stop." she whispered. Raven smiled "Alright see how you asked nicely." She reached out with a swift move a slit Kiannas throat.


End file.
